<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love shuffle by suuuuperfresh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169421">love shuffle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh'>suuuuperfresh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 交换情侣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：14世界杯后平行世界au，度假期间的恋人交换！所以是四人的混乱关系。以皮法水托为前提，这两对出现了感情危机，双方都想以交换男友的方式度过一个冷静期，最后是各自和平分手</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesc Fàbregas/Fernando Torres, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos /Fernando Torres, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love shuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>如果你能接受以上并且对这个四个小可爱没有厌恶情绪，那么请耐心地看下去。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　love shuffle<br/>　　<br/>　　西班牙后卫很难过。<br/>　　不仅是因为卫冕冠军在巴西小组出局，还因为他的俱乐部队友兼男友即将离开巴塞罗那重返伦敦。<br/>　　他讨厌伦敦，不管是酋长球场还是斯坦福桥，他恨够了这1138公里的直线距离！好不容易间断结束了长达六年的异地恋，没想到才黏糊了三年塞斯克法布雷加斯又要离开了！<br/>　　让杰拉德皮克更惴惴不安的，是他和塞斯克之间存在的信任危机。虽然他们仍旧维持着表面的和谐，但两人已经貌合神离，连队友都看出来他们不复从前的亲密。<br/>　　如果从1997年算起，皮克和法布雷加斯已经认识十七年了。这比他们其他任何队友相识的时间都要久，久到两个人对彼此身上的所有特质都了如指掌，久到少年时代激荡的爱情全部被时间冲垮。<br/>　　说不出对塞斯克存着怎样的感情，总之当初那份赴汤蹈火愿与世界为敌的炽爱正在熄灭，即使他们都不愿意看到这样的结果发生。塞斯克甚至提出了一种绝世荒谬的想法想要维系岌岌可危的伴侣关系。<br/>　　“什么？！你疯了吧！”<br/>　　当皮克听到塞斯克说“不如分开旅行，我和费尔南多一起，你和塞尔吉奥一起。”<br/>　　“我TM才不要和拉莫斯去度假！他个小心眼的马德里主义者！我讨厌他！”<br/>　　塞斯克可不管这么多，这是他和费尔南多托雷斯商量一晚的决定，并且不容许双方的男友提反对意见。<br/>　　“醒醒，我觉得你们在场上配合的挺不错的。”<br/>　　塞斯克收拾着行李，他们已经报告了教练不会随队回西班牙，至于旅行的目的地去哪，原本他和皮克决定就在巴西的海边放松一周，但是现在他改主意了。<br/>　　皮克很想撬开男友的脑袋看看里面装的是什么，最好不要是一汪大海！<br/>　　“为国效力和私人恩怨是两码事！”<br/>　　“我知道啊。”<br/>　　“不，你不知道！”皮克情绪激动：“如果你知道，你就不会因为我不小心说漏嘴而生我的气冷暴力我整整两个星期！不，远远不止两个星期！”<br/>　　塞斯克轻描淡写地问：“我怎么冷暴力你了？不给你操吗？教练明文规定大赛期间要禁欲，我是为我们的状态着想。”<br/>　　“你的狗屁状态起效果了吗？被荷兰队打爆的时候你心里是开心的吧？嗯？”<br/>　　这无疑是在挑事。塞斯克扔下衣服冲到皮克面前狠狠地瞪着他，但最终他什么也没做，默默地回到床边继续收拾。<br/>　　皮克跟在他身后，自觉说错了话想要挽回点什么，可一只手刚搭上塞斯克的肩，就被无情地拍开。<br/>　　“操……算了！”<br/>　　皮克收回手，一屁股仰坐到床上，看到床头的那一盒避孕套就来气。<br/>　　“明早十点的飞机，你快点起来收拾。”<br/>　　塞斯克踢了踢皮克小腿，懒得理装死的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　另一个房间里，托雷斯正在和拉莫斯对峙。<br/>　　相比于皮克法布雷加斯青梅竹马两小无猜式的爱情，这两人更像是天雷勾地火，不知道怎么的就爱的死去活来了。他们的爱情并不是通过友情长久堆砌起来的，而是纯粹的欣赏和喜欢。但如此爱情也会有致命的缺陷，那就是这段关系中[没有谁离开谁就会死]的说法。也就是说，安全感的缺乏导致他们很喜欢莫名其妙地互相伤害然后抱在一起互舔伤口。<br/>　　听上去很不可思议是吗？但感情的事，谁TM能说得准呢。<br/>　　“我跟那个缺根筋的富二代多呆一秒都会觉得窒息。你懂吗费尔南多，就像我正在浏览pornhub突然接到安切洛蒂的电话一样。”<br/>　　托雷斯笑得前仰后合，“我不喜欢你这个比喻，但不得不说描绘的很到位，其次，杰拉德没有那么糟吧。”他从身后抱住拉莫斯，“我觉得冷静一段时间也许能帮助我们重新找到当年的感觉。”<br/>　　拉莫斯警觉道：“哪一年？”<br/>　　“06年，你把我按在墙上‘污蔑’我那次。”<br/>　　拉莫斯心领神会地笑了，他握住托雷斯的手转身抱着他拖行至墙边，然后小心地掐住托雷斯的下巴，问：“像这样？”<br/>　　“不，比这更恶劣。”<br/>　　托雷斯轻笑着，等着拉莫斯去亲吻自己的嘴唇。但是拉莫斯看到这个笑，就想到踢完澳大利亚那场后托雷斯也是这么笑对着比利亚的。那是比利亚国家队的谢幕演出，他吻着国徽哭了。不得不说拉莫斯看得很感动，也不由地在想等到自己告别国家队时又会是怎样一番情景。可当他看到托雷斯抱着比利亚温柔地和他低语时，他的心态炸了。<br/>　　不管托雷斯在哪里，马德里还是利物浦甚至是伦敦，拉莫斯总有数不清的潜在情敌。他相信这不是托雷斯的错，这个漂亮的金发男孩太有魅力了，爱上他只是时间的问题。<br/>　　拉莫斯把手插进发间，他跟托雷斯说抱歉，我忘了。<br/>　　托雷斯也泄气了。他意识到自己和塞尔吉奥之间的问题不是个小问题。<br/>　　“既然这样，那么，算了。”托雷斯疲惫地推开拉莫斯，“明天十点的飞机去曼谷，早点休息吧。”<br/>　　“不是说好去LA的吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　当天夜里，拉莫斯想想还是觉得在分开旅行前不能吃亏，于是哄着托雷斯做了一炮，而皮克就没这么好运了，他的塞斯克依旧冷淡，连脚趾头都不给他碰。这引发的后果是当马德里情侣因为洗事后澡迟到时，看见巴萨后卫和准切尔西中场在用加泰语吵架。<br/>　　“Idiot！”<br/>　　托雷斯总算听明白了，他上前揽住法布雷加斯的肩——塞斯克现在挺好玩的，站在行李箱上颐指气使，而皮克则叉着腰，面无表情地翻了个白眼。<br/>　　“不好意思我们晚到了，可别为了这个吵架。”<br/>　　托雷斯看着塞斯克发红的眼眶，真怕他会掉眼泪。他想起八年前遭法国淘汰时被劳尔勾在怀里哭的塞斯克，那时这个男孩才十九岁。<br/>　　“现在还没到值机时间。这样，我和塞斯克去买四杯咖啡，杰拉德你和塞尔吉奥找个地方坐吧。”<br/>　　拉莫斯连忙说：“我陪你们一起去吧！”<br/>　　“不需要！”托雷斯拒绝地很干脆，他拉着塞斯克就走了，留下一副便秘脸的拉莫斯。<br/>　　皮克则表现得很无所谓，他从地上把法布雷加斯踩过的行李箱竖起来，接着问拉莫斯：“你说他俩是不是脑子有问题。”<br/>　　换做以往拉莫斯一定会教训皮克说塞斯克可以说费尔南多脑子有问题我要你好看！<br/>　　不过现在他表示：是，你说的没错。<br/>　　“刚才怎么了？”<br/>　　在等咖啡的过程中，托雷斯有意无意地打听他们争执的原因。<br/>　　塞斯克并不想说，但托雷斯警告他love shuffle已经开始了，我们要共享秘密和情绪。<br/>　　“好吧。”<br/>　　塞斯克露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，他告诉托雷斯自己很怕失去皮克，可是越怕失去就越不知道该怎么和皮克相处。加上转会的事这段时间他真的快要爆炸了，实在没有心情做那方面的事，偏偏男友还不理解他，认为这是一种变相威胁的冷暴力。<br/>　　“那你们有多久没……那个了？”<br/>　　塞斯克有点难以启齿：“联赛结束后就没有了。”<br/>　　“什么？！”<br/>　　托雷斯不可置信地瞪大了眼，他敲着额头，像劳尔那样把塞斯克勾在怀里。<br/>　　“这件事我们过会讨论……先取咖啡吧。”<br/>　　敢情这两人仗着自己是外国人在机场吵着床底之事，这也太幼稚了！<br/>　　“等会飞机上我可以和你坐吗？”塞斯克情绪很低落，如果继续单独和皮克在一起他的情绪迟早崩溃。<br/>　　托雷斯善解人意地摸了摸他的耳朵，印象中塞斯克特别喜欢别人这么对他。<br/>　　“可以，我非常愿意。”<br/>　　当他们找到男友时，意外地发现这两人居然和平地坐那聊着天。<br/>　　“勒手吗？我来拿。”<br/>　　拉莫斯眼疾手快地抢过托雷斯手里的袋子，并把自己的座位让给了他。<br/>　　一旁的皮克不为所动，他和塞斯克仍在冷战中，谁也不搭理谁。<br/>　　托雷斯换过塞斯克的咖啡，取出一杯给了皮克。塞斯克则拿着行李坐到了后排，皮克往后看了一眼，既不爽又心疼。<br/>　　看着拉莫斯伺候托雷斯的那副狗腿样，皮克忍不住说：“那个鬼游戏开始了吗？如果开始了，费尔南多你现在应该坐到塞斯克身边去。”<br/>　　托雷斯按住拉莫斯的肩膀，“可以啊，那从现在开始你和塞尔吉奥是情侣了。”<br/>　　“喂——”拉莫斯不满地看着托雷斯起身，带着自己刚给他放好叉子的水果盒坐到了塞斯克身边。<br/>　　“放心，他们两个翻不出天的。”<br/>　　皮克抢过拉莫斯手里的焦糖玛奇朵猛吸一口，“还是这个好喝，我把我的给你。”<br/>　　拉莫斯再次翻了个白眼，他拍了一记皮克的脖子，非常不客气地说：“你讲不讲卫生啊！还有，在喝别人东西前有没有得到允许？我可不是塞斯克法布雷加斯，不会纵容你的。”<br/>　　皮克躲开了拉莫斯的魔爪，冷哼了一声，反驳道：“搞错了吧！到底是谁纵容谁你可不清楚。”<br/>　　“谁想管你们的破事……”<br/>　　“你以为我想管你和托雷斯的吗？见鬼了真是！”<br/>　　“皮克！”<br/>　　拉莫斯吼了一声，下意识地锁喉了皮克，随即意识到这不是在诺坎普更不是在伯纳乌。<br/>　　“对不起，职业病。”<br/>　　拉莫斯松开了手，向皮克道歉。<br/>　　皮克故意凑到拉莫斯面前咳嗽了几声，“幸好我给我的脖子上了保险，防的就是你这样的人。”<br/>　　“我这样的人？什么样的，你给我说清楚。”<br/>　　拉莫斯可不是好惹的，你最好别当他的敌人。<br/>　　但皮克可不管这一点，他晃着二郎腿，悠哉地啜着冰凉的玛奇朵，“你什么样的人自己不知道吗？懒得和皇马的人浪费口舌。”<br/>　　拉莫斯气极，但他不想在这个小心眼的大少爷面前表现出自己的不满。<br/>　　“你的眼中恐怕也就只有皇马了，我可不在意你们。如果要说哪个俱乐部更能激发我的斗志，那一定是马德里的俱乐部。”<br/>　　皮克咬着牙，看着身边抹了一头油腻发胶的皇马后卫没来由的讨厌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说他们在吵什么？”<br/>　　塞斯克咬着吸管，目光片刻不离皮克。<br/>　　托雷斯靠在椅背上，并不关心男友在前面争论什么。<br/>　　“左不过是俱乐部的恩怨情仇，事实上，塞尔吉奥并不讨厌巴塞罗那。”<br/>　　塞斯克了然地回望托雷斯，心想：他当然紧盯着马竞，指不定哪天你就回去了。<br/>　　“不谈他们了，不是说好love shuffle吗？那现在起，塞斯克和我是情侣了。”托雷斯提议：“要不然我们都先为对方做一件事以示诚意？”<br/>　　“那我选择帮你吃掉这盒水果，我喜欢草莓。”<br/>　　说着塞斯克就拿起一颗草莓塞入口中，该死的汁液还溅到了托雷斯的白t上。<br/>　　“我的那件事等到了曼谷再做。”<br/>　　托雷斯看着塞斯克手忙脚乱地找湿纸巾给他擦掉污渍，莫名就觉得非常可爱。<br/>　　经过两次转机，他们终于抵达了曼谷，顺利出关以后四个人都累得只想找个平地躺着。因而一进酒店房间倒头就睡，谁都没在意身边睡得是谁。<br/>　　昏睡了一天，拉莫斯是被闷醒的。在睡梦中他一直感觉有什么东西压着自己的胸口，迷迷糊糊醒转就发现一条粗壮的胳膊横在他的脖子里。<br/>　　“我X！”拉莫斯惊恐地发现杰拉德皮克正一脸香甜地睡在自己身边，口水不断地从他夸张的嘴角流下，并有逐渐向自己这边蔓延的趋势。<br/>　　“杰拉德！”拉莫斯踹了他一脚：“你他妈给我滚一边去！”<br/>　　皮克就这样被迫地从梦里醒来，不过他有点感谢拉莫斯的这一脚，因为他正在做一个可怕的噩梦。<br/>　　“现在几点了……”<br/>　　拉莫斯服了这头猪，并且有点惊讶皮克居然没有回踹自己，于是心虚地看了一眼手机。<br/>　　“下午五点。”<br/>　　皮克揉了揉眼睛，“那该去吃饭，我快饿死了。”然后他又补充了一句：“不管是身体上还是精神上。”拉莫斯充分怀疑此人在无证开车，他掀开被子开始找自己的行李箱。<br/>　　“不管怎样我要先去洗个澡……该死，我的东西全在费尔南多那。喂皮克，你知道他们住哪间吗？”<br/>　　皮克趴在床上，连打了个好几个哈欠。<br/>　　“你打个电话不就知道了。”他可没工夫管拉莫斯的行李。<br/>　　拉莫斯打了好几个电话都处于无人接听的状态，于是他打给了前台，操着一口非常别扭的英语跟对方解释他们四人是一行的，最终得到了费尔南多房间的门牌号。<br/>　　“我去找他们，一起去吗？”<br/>　　拉莫斯回头的时候皮克正钻在被窝里不知道在干嘛。<br/>　　“喂——”拉莫斯又喊了一声。<br/>　　皮克炸了毛的脑袋冒出来，不耐烦地拒绝：“你没看到我在忙正事吗？嗯？要去自己去！”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　拉莫斯拿着房卡无语地往外走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“舒服吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯的脚按在塞斯克的胸口，透亮的趾甲上还飘着一朵白色的泡沫。<br/>　　塞斯克的脸非常红，他把脸红的原因归结在泡泡浴的水温太高，而不是因为托雷斯帮他做的事。<br/>　　一个小时前——<br/>　　就算在度假，塞斯克和托雷斯依旧能收到无数个电话和短信，无一不是有关他们前程的。<br/>　　“我能跟你做多久的队友？”<br/>　　塞斯克翻着短信，瞥了一眼同样在看讯息的托雷斯。<br/>　　“季前赛可以一起训练一段时间吧。”<br/>　　塞斯克扯下托雷斯的耳机，“上飞机的时候你就在听这首歌？叫什么名字？”<br/>　　托雷斯不假思索道：“Amo。”<br/>　　“还蛮好听的。”<br/>　　塞斯克重新躺平，“我和皮克都喜欢听摇滚一点的，偶尔听抒情的也不错。”<br/>　　托雷斯没有说这是拉莫斯推荐他的，也是这么多年来他最爱的一首歌。<br/>　　[我爱你所说的，我爱你的沉默。<br/>　　我爱你所记住的，我爱你所遗忘的。<br/>　　我爱你的气味，香香的气味。<br/>　　我爱你，不在乎你在不在我的身边]<br/>　　啊，那个人啊，真是个傻瓜。<br/>　　托雷斯强迫自己不再去想自己和拉莫斯之间的种种，他摘下耳机，半撑着脑袋笑着说：“塞斯克，准备好了吗？”<br/>　　“什么？”塞斯克还在给皮克发短信，看着编辑框里的[回巴塞罗那后好好谈一谈吧]还是删除了。<br/>　　托雷斯的手攀上塞斯克的肩，缓缓地往小腹滑下。两张娇嫩的红唇自然地贴在一起，双腿交缠在一起，听着交换口水的色情声在屋子里回荡。<br/>　　“喜欢吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯双臂搁在塞斯克的胸前，下巴抵着手背，脸颊上升起了娇羞的红云。<br/>　　塞斯克长吁一口气，他的欲望一下子被托雷斯勾起，但他完全不知道该怎么做以及这么做对不对。<br/>　　“费尔南多……我们可以这样吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯再次直起身吻了吻塞斯克的嘴唇，小腹用力地蹭着塞斯克胯间支起的帐篷。<br/>　　“塞斯克，这是love shuffle，一切情侣间的事都被允许，这是默认的规则不是吗？”<br/>　　塞斯克坐起来抱住托雷斯，上下滚的喉结表现出了他的紧张。但是这种类似偷情的快感马上将塞斯克的理智吞没，他扑倒托雷斯，用湿热的嘴唇亲吻他干燥细腻的脸庞。<br/>　　衣服在不知不觉中褪去，厮磨着的下体肿胀不已，托雷斯主动翻过身让塞斯克托住自己的屁股。<br/>　　“去亲亲它。”<br/>　　塞斯克弯下腰，用鼻子蹭着股间的沟壑，翘起的舌尖在神秘的穴口打着转，不一会卷起来刺入狭窄的通道。塞斯克感觉到托雷斯的身体很快地颤了一下，然后从甬道中泌出了不少粘液。塞斯克将它们全部吸入口中，那些蜂蜜一般香甜的汁液刺激着他的神经，促使他的舌头不断地深入。可舌头的长度有限，无法满足托雷斯日益增大的空虚感，他尽量往后顶着塞斯克，渴望男孩阴茎的插入。<br/>　　“塞斯……进来好不好。”<br/>　　托雷斯咬着嘴唇，眼角泛起了诱人的红，像是刚哭过，愈加惹人怜爱了。<br/>　　有无数泡泡开始在塞斯克的大脑中飘起来，他机械地分开托雷斯的双腿，突然怂了。<br/>　　“费尔南多，你骑着我吧？我怕弄疼你。”<br/>　　托雷斯咯咯咯笑起来，他爬起来抱住塞斯克的脑袋，软绵绵地问他你怎么这么可爱。<br/>　　塞斯克不敢告诉他的是，他不确定要怎么去做这件事才好。和皮克在一起的时候，永远是被皮克欺在身下的，如今体位互换，他真的有些迷茫了。<br/>　　托雷斯指引着他躺下，纤细的手套弄着塞斯克的阴茎，等它变得又硬又烫时，托雷斯扶着殷红的龟头一点点靠近自己的穴口。<br/>　　“费尔南多！”塞斯克再次叫停，托雷斯温柔地注视着他，安抚道：“没事的塞斯克，我们是情侣，这件事很正常不是吗？”<br/>　　塞斯克别开目光，喃喃自语：“我怕伤害你……”<br/>　　托雷斯但笑不语，一只手把住塞斯克的阴茎，一只手撑在床单上，一点点地将阴茎吃进了后穴。<br/>　　这个过程有点漫长，好在托雷斯足够耐心，次次将滑出来的龟头重新尝试塞进去，最后他终于把整根阴茎坐到了底。<br/>　　塞斯克像是打开了新世界的大门，他主动挺起腰，随着托雷斯的把控将埋在他体内的摇杆九浅一深地顶撞着柔嫩的穴肉。<br/>　　“很有意思，是吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯发红的手指按着塞斯克的腹部，汗水从鼻尖滴落，打湿了纠缠在一起的耻毛。<br/>　　塞斯克失焦的双眼盯着天花板，在一阵交互的喘息声中他和托雷斯一起达到了高潮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁啊？”<br/>　　塞斯克穿好浴袍跑去开门，原来是拉莫斯。<br/>　　“费尔南多呢？”<br/>　　塞斯克起了点恶作剧的心理，便说：“他在里面洗澡呢。”<br/>　　拉莫斯上下扫了塞斯克一眼，这家伙浑身都湿透了，头发上还在滴水，可是脖子里的那些红痕是怎么回事？！<br/>　　拉莫斯越过塞斯克，直接闯入浴室。<br/>　　“塞尔吉奥？！”<br/>　　塞斯克有点不爽，他让拉莫斯去房间里等不要站在浴室里。他不想托雷斯的裸体被拉莫斯看到。<br/>　　“我就在这等。”<br/>　　拉莫斯靠在门口，一副赶不走的架势。要是和他真打起来，塞斯克绝对没有优势，他只能无奈又好气地蹦回床上，点开电视机开始看动画。<br/>　　托雷斯还泡在水里，他笑着问拉莫斯是不是打算变成一座石像？<br/>　　“这不是说好的内容！”<br/>　　拉莫斯背身反锁住浴室的门，他才不要让塞斯克一个外人听到他们的对话。<br/>　　托雷斯叹了口气，缓缓从浴缸里站起来。<br/>　　“我和塞斯克什么事也没做，不管你信不信。”<br/>　　拉莫斯依旧面色铁青地站着，一动不动地盯着托雷斯的动作。<br/>　　托雷斯用浴巾围住自己的下半身，裸露的胸膛在灯光下泛着光泽，金发熠熠生辉，将室内所有光亮全都吸引了过去。<br/>　　“接吻也不可以！”<br/>　　拉莫斯上前抱住托雷斯，粗糙的指腹揉捏着托雷斯粉色的乳头。<br/>　　“喂喂喂。”托雷斯拍掉他的手：“住手！我们现在不是情侣。”<br/>　　拉莫斯附在他耳边吹了口气：“去他妈的love shuffle我是脑子抽了才会答应你玩这个无聊的游戏……我现在就想要你。”<br/>　　托雷斯二话不说就推开了他，“塞尔吉奥，我们说好的，这次旅行都听我的，不然我不会跟你回马德里。”<br/>　　拉莫斯发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，他任命地跳进了浴缸并且大喊：“别管我！”<br/>　　这叫声吸引了塞斯克注意，他跳下床狂敲浴室的门。<br/>　　“拉莫斯你对费尔南多在做什么？！他现在是我的男朋友！”<br/>　　在他想破门而入时托雷斯把门打开了。<br/>　　“什么事也没发生，塞斯克。”托雷斯安抚地握住塞斯克的手，悄悄把门带上。<br/>　　“那他在干什么？”<br/>　　托雷斯牵着他回到了床上，尽量把电视声调大了些。<br/>　　“发神经，别去理他。我陪你一起看电视。”<br/>　　塞斯克将信将疑地靠在托雷斯肩上，大概过了半小时拉莫斯才从里面走出来。<br/>　　“塞尔吉奥。”<br/>　　塞斯克喊住正在从箱子里拿自己衣物的拉莫斯，犹豫地问道：“皮克在干嘛？”<br/>　　拉莫斯哼了一声。<br/>　　“打飞机。”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉莫斯回到房间的时候皮克已经洗漱完毕，他看着湿漉漉的拉莫斯从外面走进来，不由惊奇地问：“搬个箱子这么费力？”<br/>　　“我去洗了个澡。”<br/>　　“在这不能洗吗？”<br/>　　拉莫斯把行李箱踢到角落里，没好气地说：“关你屁事。”<br/>　　皮克笑了起来：“怎么不关我事啊，我现在可是你的男朋友。”<br/>　　“去你的男朋友。”拉莫斯开始把他黏糊的T恤脱下来，一边脱一边还扭着腰。没办法，衣服上沾着水太贴肉了，可这幅场景在皮克眼里变了味道。<br/>　　拉莫斯的身材非常不错，劲实有力的肌肉分布均匀，流畅的后背线一路深邃至腰际，浅蓝色的牛仔裤边缘还露出了白色内裤的一角。<br/>　　皮克意识到拉莫斯的性感和法布雷加斯是不一样的。他对塞斯克的身体很熟悉，那些只存在在p图里的肌肉实际上约等于零。相比于他们，塞斯克是很瘦小的，到现在也没长到一米八，但他是很可爱的。他的手指头很圆，放在嘴巴里吮就像含着一根棒棒糖。他的肘部和膝盖一直是红红的，总让人徒生怜爱，所以在床上皮克对他很温柔，从不敢尝试一些其他的玩法，他害怕弄疼塞斯克。<br/>　　突然就有点羡慕托雷斯，皮克移开目光，问他什么时候去吃饭。<br/>　　“现在就可以去。”<br/>　　拉莫斯换了一件干净的T恤，从背包里翻出钱包。<br/>　　“走吧。”<br/>　　皮克走在他身边，熟稔地把胳膊搁在他肩上。<br/>　　拉莫斯白了他一眼，倒也没什么其他的反应。<br/>　　“他们在房里做什么呢。”<br/>　　皮克见拉莫斯不理他，只得从其他方面撬他的口。<br/>　　拉莫斯联想到塞斯克脖子里的红痕就觉得自己被托雷斯骗了，他想找皮克分担这种哑巴吃黄连的糟糕情绪：“他俩？忙着研究对方身体呢。”<br/>　　“你这话什么意思？！”皮克急了。<br/>　　拉莫斯不紧不慢道：“字面意思啊。”他就添油加醋地把他进去后看到和想象的一些画面告诉了皮克。<br/>　　“你不生气？”<br/>　　拉莫斯看着皮克由红转青再转白最后恢复正常的脸，挺吃惊的。<br/>　　“我再强调一遍规则。”皮克怒极反笑：“现在我的男朋友是你，对于别的情侣的八卦我没有兴趣！”<br/>　　拉莫斯在心里为皮克鼓掌，他忍不住问：“你真把这个游戏当回事？”<br/>　　皮克拿起自助餐盘开始挑选食物，他只回了拉莫斯一句话。<br/>　　“从小到大所有的游戏，我都不会输！”<br/>　　两个人用完餐以后，绕着酒店花园走了一圈消食，回去的路上意外发现二楼平台上有个大型泳池。<br/>　　皮克耐不住寂寞，冲回房间拿了泳裤毛巾就下楼。<br/>　　“不一起吗？”<br/>　　拉莫斯可不想动，他窝在沙发里拿出游戏手柄：“我有其他的休闲方式。”<br/>　　皮克顺间也想玩游戏了，他让拉莫斯务必等他回来一起打fifa，拉莫斯一边答应着一边让他赶紧下去别妨碍他。<br/>　　皮克走后拉莫斯对着游戏界面发呆，他没想到自己和皮克能和平相处到现在，并且有了皮克的吵吵闹闹他才能短暂地忘记自己感情上的那些破事。<br/>　　真是可笑啊。<br/>　　拉莫斯扔掉手柄，给前台打电话订了一扎啤酒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们是德国世界杯认识的吧？”<br/>　　托雷斯给塞斯克抹上剃须膏，准备把他的胡子清理一番。<br/>　　“是啊。”<br/>　　因为嘴巴周围沾满了膏体，塞斯克只能瘪着嘴讲话，怪好笑的。<br/>　　“那你和塞尔吉奥呢？”<br/>　　塞斯克想了想，“我们从国青队起就是队友，还做过室友。”<br/>　　“你觉得他这人怎么样？”<br/>　　塞斯克闭上眼，“你想我说真话还是假话？说了真话你会生气吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯亲了亲他的额头：“喂，他有那么差劲吗？”<br/>　　塞斯克的眼睛亮亮的，你看得出他是不是在撒谎。<br/>　　“塞尔吉奥是个非常有原则的人。在他眼里，好就好不好就是不好，这成就了他刚正的秉性，他不会委屈自己更不会将就，但是我不喜欢。”塞斯克很无奈地说：“或许是因为我做不到他那样无所顾忌。”<br/>　　托雷斯小心地刮掉了塞斯克脸上的剃须膏连带着那些硬硬的胡子一起。<br/>　　“怎么了费尔南多？”<br/>　　“嘘！”<br/>　　托雷斯暂时不想听到塞斯克的声音，因为他说了自己一直想说的大实话，这感觉太讨厌了！<br/>　　刮完胡子的塞斯克仿佛回到了十九岁，那双黑色的眸子一直没有变。<br/>　　“看着挺奇怪的。”<br/>　　塞斯克摸着自己光滑的下巴，“如果你不想亲吻的时候被扎到那恐怕隔三差五都要给我刮胡子了。”<br/>　　正在换衣服的托雷斯突突突跑过来亲了塞斯克一口，并宣称那么就在下次胡子长出来前多亲几口！<br/>　　塞斯克搂住他的腰，把托雷斯压倒在洗手台上，吻着他香甜的嘴唇。<br/>　　“想做吗？”<br/>　　塞斯克摸着托雷斯刺刺的短发，下身不停地去顶弄托雷斯。<br/>　　“我们约的车快到了。”<br/>　　托雷斯环住塞斯克的脖子，笑容甜美：“你应该还有半小时的时间。”<br/>　　塞斯克钻进他的衣摆里吮住粉色的乳首，逼得托雷斯呻吟起来。<br/>　　“塞斯……克！”<br/>　　<br/>　　皮克潜在水里，独自想着心事。<br/>　　其实他和塞斯克的问题很简单，那就是搞清楚他们到底还爱不爱对方。<br/>　　我爱他吗？<br/>　　当然爱。<br/>　　可是这个爱，好像变质了。<br/>　　在塞斯克没有回到巴萨前，他爱的近乎发狂。只要有休息日那么他一定会出现在伦敦，不管阿森纳有没有放假，他都会在家守候塞斯克。有时候只能匆匆见上半小时，连诉说情话解决生理需求的时间都没有他就要回巴塞罗那了。可即使这样那时候的他也觉得高兴，因为日子是有盼头的，这个赛季等不到塞斯克的承诺，下个赛季他依然坚信塞斯克会回来。于是等到塞斯克真的回到诺坎普，他却发现自己好像……好像没那么爱了。<br/>　　就像失散多年的鸟儿终于归巢，反而不知道该如何安放内心的喜悦了。<br/>　　这三年间，他和塞斯克无时无刻不厮混在一起，比小时候的关系还要紧密，但是那种一周见一次的新鲜感开始消散，取而代之的是因为一丁点琐事而无休止的争吵。<br/>　　他不喜欢吵架，塞斯克也不喜欢。可前段时间，他们呆在一起就吵，往往吵完后都忘了原因，最后演变为互殴。<br/>　　皮克心事重重地回到房间，一进屋就闻见一股酒味。拉莫斯独占整张大床，手里还握着一只酒罐头。<br/>　　这家伙居然瞒着他偷偷借酒消愁？也太不仗义了！好歹他们都是扑克组的成员呐。<br/>　　皮克把地上的空罐头全部捡起来搭成一个金字塔型，然后抽出拉莫斯手里的罐头，把剩下的酒喝完后猛地砸向前方。金字塔轰然倒地，如同皮克逐渐崩塌的神经。<br/>　　“喂，睡过去点。”<br/>　　皮克推了一把拉莫斯，拉莫斯只是皱了一下眉，把手举过了头顶，露出了一小段蜜色的腰。那上面一点赘肉也没有，漂亮的马甲线横贯腹部。<br/>　　皮克酒精上脑，多日来无处排解的欲望瞬间点爆。<br/>　　他的手轻轻地搭上了拉莫斯的皮肤，慢慢地在凹陷的人鱼线附近游荡。这时拉莫斯猛然睁开了眼睛，皮克触碰的正是他最敏感的部位。<br/>　　“你疯了吧？”<br/>　　拉莫斯支起半身，却没有打开皮克乱摸的手。<br/>　　皮克伸进白色的内裤里，一把握住拉莫斯的龟头。<br/>　　“我在尽男朋友的义务啊，还是说，你不想做……”<br/>　　他牵着龟头将整根阴茎从内裤中翻出，然后跪在拉莫斯腿间开始给他套弄。<br/>　　皮克的舌头从根部开始向上舔着拉莫斯的阴茎。这根阴茎很干净，不是特别粗但是很长。浅色的毛发包裹在两颗卵囊之上，毛茸茸地刺着皮克的下巴。<br/>　　拉莫斯能感觉到正在叫嚣着更多的内心。他的龟头顶着皮克的喉咙，在那条灵活舌头的攻势下自己的阴茎正在迅速膨胀充血。与此同时，他的呼吸声也变得越来越粗。<br/>　　也许是想到了托雷斯和塞斯克，拉莫斯起了些报复心态。既然是love shuffle，那么就贯彻到底咯。<br/>　　蓄势待发的阴茎离开温热的口腔，一瞬间想要填满更紧致的东西，而皮克还没有任何动静，拉莫斯只能自己用手撸动。<br/>　　“做还是不做。”<br/>　　没想到这家伙居然绅士地问了起来。<br/>　　拉莫斯挑眉：“做就做咯。”他坐起来，勾住皮克的脖子压倒他，“我们现在可是情侣关系，你说的。”<br/>　　皮克意味深长地笑了一声，他抬头咬住拉莫斯的唇，再悠闲地躺下：“那好，我接受你的服务。”<br/>　　拉莫斯横了他一眼，心想我先给你口了再草的你叫爸爸。<br/>　　他拽下皮克的裤子，那根擎天柱得到了释放，一下子弹出来打到了拉莫斯的脸上。<br/>　　皮克的体毛非常多，蜷曲的毛发间傲然蟠踞着一条巨龙。这个尺寸拉莫斯大概只在pornhub里见过，他想到皮克才去游泳，半勃的阴茎已有女人的小臂粗，真的完全勃起那会是怎样可怕的程度呢。<br/>　　拉莫斯不寒而栗，心中为塞斯克做起了祈祷。然而，他竟还有点羡慕塞斯克，能被这样的尤物填满一定非常幸福。<br/>　　上手套弄了几下便开始用嘴，口水湿滑了干燥的阴茎，模拟着性交的动作吞吐着。不一会那根巨物就完全卡住了拉莫斯的嘴。<br/>　　拉莫斯从侧面舔着硬邦邦的巨根，再一冲而下地吃进嘴里，用牙齿细细地刮，这套对托雷斯非常受用，基本不出一会托雷斯就会在他口中释放精华。但皮克不是托雷斯，他在cumshot这方面隐忍的本事是塞斯克训练出来的。<br/>　　拉莫斯鼓着腮帮，嘴唇每次摩擦那些肉茎都会发出“啵”的一声。现在，他看到皮克的阴茎完全地抬起了头，像一根铁棒一样杵在那纹丝不动。<br/>　　正想着让皮克翻个身撅屁股时，皮克大力地推倒拉莫斯，一下子反制住拉莫斯。<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　拉莫斯瞪大了眼睛，“我可不在下面！”<br/>　　皮克被他舔得发亮的龟头就蹭着他的大腿，直接无视拉莫斯的抵抗，皮克露出一个十分无耻的笑容。<br/>　　“那你觉得我会在下面吗？拉莫斯，你就乖乖给我挨操。”<br/>　　拉莫斯掐住皮克的脖子，眯起眼睛狠戾地碎了一口：“我会乖乖躺下被你操我就不是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯！”<br/>　　于是这场未遂的性爱因此被打断，皮克不打算强人所难，他笑着建议道：“既然我们没办法在谁被操这个问题上达成一致，那么我们还是可以互相帮助的。”<br/>　　说完他就握住拉莫斯笔挺的阴茎，用眼神示意拉莫斯握住自己的。<br/>　　拉莫斯把枕头垫高靠着，他并不反感给皮克撸。<br/>　　“你说他们……”皮克的声音因为拉莫斯撸动的频率而变得尖锐起来：“谁在上谁在下呢。”<br/>　　拉莫斯的拇指摩挲着马眼，将顶端泌出的一些清液涂抹在柱身上。<br/>　　“他们顶多像我们这样……谁也不敢操谁。”<br/>　　皮克刮搔着拉莫斯的阴茎，轻笑出声：“千万别小看塞斯克和费尔南多，也许……”他翻身到拉莫斯腿上，扶着自己的阴茎挤压着拉莫斯的，“他们比我们更清楚对方需要什么。”<br/>　　浊白的粘液随着拉莫斯陡然拔高的声线喷射而出。<br/>　　“你TM不要射我身上！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　托雷斯做了个梦。<br/>　　他梦见还是金色长发的自己躺在海边，周围只有海浪拍打沙石的声音，很静，很燥。他的手被一个更为宽大的手掌包住，小腿一沉，同样长发飘飘的男人坐在他身上。男人的脸庞坚毅又青涩，在和他视线相撞的时候总会害羞地躲闪。<br/>　　是年轻的塞尔吉奥。<br/>　　托雷斯想要说话，可嘴唇像被粘上了吸铁石，什么话都讲不出来。他只能傻傻地听着拉莫斯说。<br/>　　“费尔南多，你还爱我吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯努力地想点头，可他的身体动弹不得。拉莫斯眉头紧锁，不是生气，是无穷无尽的悲伤。<br/>　　“我曾经能感受到你像我爱你一般爱着我，但是这种能叫我心潮澎湃的感受离我越来越远了。你一直是我心头的一阵风，随时都可以将我连根拔起，也可以决绝地将我抛下。费尔南多，你爱我吗？”<br/>　　“So tell me when you're gonna let me in?”<br/>　　拉莫斯俯身吻了托雷斯的额头，托雷斯闻到了不同以往的哀伤气息，他担心拉莫斯就此离开，想要抓住他的衣袖，却丝毫没有办法。<br/>　　“I'm gteeing tired and I need somewhere to begin.”<br/>　　……<br/>　　托雷斯醒来的时候发现自己在汽车上，耳朵里还塞着一个耳机。窗外是一闪而过的村庄和田野，热浪席卷而来，野风吹得他眼角干涩。<br/>　　“还有一会就要到了。”<br/>　　他们没在曼谷逗留，也没告诉皮克和拉莫斯，直接租了辆车前往芭提雅。<br/>　　“我睡了多久了？”<br/>　　塞斯克捏了捏托雷斯的鼻尖，“上车到现在你就没醒过。”<br/>　　托雷斯清了清嗓子：“我有说什么梦话吗？”<br/>　　“你想知道吗？”塞斯克递给托雷斯一颗剥好的葡萄，把车窗开得更大了一些。<br/>　　托雷斯盯着晶莹的果肉，点点头。<br/>　　“不如你先跟我讲讲你们的故事。”<br/>　　塞斯克搂着托雷斯，埋在他的后颈，深吸那醉人心脾的清香。<br/>　　“这个故事，很长，很好……”<br/>　　我和塞尔吉奥拉莫斯是在2005年认识的，当时他第一次受到国家队的征召，而我已经在国家队踢了两年球了。在此之前，我根本不认识这个塞尔维亚的男孩，说实话，直到那年夏天，皇马以惊人的价格买下这名后卫时我和他的故事才开始了。<br/>　　他绝对是一个可怕的对手，我讨厌皇马的一部分原因是因为他总是在场上给我制造麻烦。可每当结束的哨音响起，他又会乖巧地走到我身边，热情地跟我打招呼并换取我的球衣。一年之中，我们只有在马德里德比时会见面，其他时候我只会在新闻中听到他的消息——这位皇马新星正在扬名四海。我们真正走到一起是06年的德国世界杯，我爱死了那个蓝色的夏天。某个傍晚，他闯到我的房间质问我是不是对他进行恶作剧了，我告诉他，如果我做了我就会承认，他相信了我，把掐着我脖子的手放了下来。结果确实是其他人干的恶作剧，我也是受害者。很晚的时候他来我的房间为白天的事道歉。<br/>　　我一辈子也忘不了那个浪漫的夜晚。<br/>　　塞尔吉奥拿出他的ipod，他告诉我他很喜欢听音乐，如果不是踢职业足球他绝对会成为一名DJ。<br/>　　我说，我也喜欢音乐，但是我现在很紧张，我在祈祷着下场能进球。<br/>　　嘿费尔南多，躺下来。<br/>　　塞尔吉奥率先躺在了我的床上，这时候我和他还没熟到这个地步而且他还是我的同城死敌。<br/>　　可，管他呢。<br/>　　我跟着他躺下，他把一只耳机塞进了我的耳朵里。<br/>　　里面放的是一首不知名的民谣，它意外地让我因为比赛焦躁不安的心平静了下来。<br/>　　我和他同时转过头，面对面，只剩不到一公分的距离，连视线都无法对焦，然后我们接吻了，我觉得我的嘴唇快要像冰淇淋一样融化了。很不可思议对吗？爱情降临地太过美妙。<br/>　　“你们做了吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯眨眨眼，抚摸着塞斯克的下巴。<br/>　　那是我的初吻，被一个二十岁的小屁孩夺走了。可是接下去我才明白，他不是个小屁孩，他让我喜欢上了亲吻、抚摸和做爱。<br/>　　国家队比赛日后，我们就分开了，但是每个休息日我们都会聚在马德里的家里，开始慢慢深入地了解对方。说件好玩的事，一直到我去利物浦前，我都不记得他的生日。<br/>　　“那你怎么会同意love shuffle的，你们看上去很恩爱。”<br/>　　塞斯克黢黑的眼瞳注视着托雷斯，他有点羡慕托雷斯的爱情。<br/>　　托雷斯从他的怀里坐起来，趴在窗户边遥望逐渐西沉的夕阳。<br/>　　“激情作用下的爱情产物，往往很容易失去平衡。我们不止一次想分手，但最终还是想：坚持下去试试看。”那轮红日摇摇欲坠，像极了他们摧枯拉朽的爱情。<br/>　　“你们吵架吗？”<br/>　　“不管你信不信，我们从不吵架。”<br/>　　塞斯克苦笑，“我和皮克，就没太平的一天。”<br/>　　托雷斯叹了口气：“你是生在福中不知福，冷战比吵架更能摧毁一个人的心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　还被蒙在鼓里的拉莫斯和皮克到了前台才知道托雷斯和塞斯克一早就离开了酒店，至于去哪只有问本人才知道。皮克在附近的便利店买了两张电话卡，他告诉拉莫斯自己急需联系到他们。<br/>　　“两个成年人你担心什么。”<br/>　　拉莫斯悠哉地咬着奶茶吸管，时不时把冰凉的杯子贴到皮克脸上。<br/>　　“那个傻瓜笨的很，我要跟托雷斯说别点蘑菇的菜。”<br/>　　“他自己没嘴说么？”<br/>　　皮克懒得理他，塞斯克这种打碎了牙往自己肚子里咽的人会主动说才怪呢，多半是随托雷斯点什么菜吃完去厕所吐呢！<br/>　　拉莫斯看着皮克不停打字的手，很好奇：“你既然那么担心塞斯克，为什么一路上都摆着一张臭脸。”<br/>　　“因为我有病！”<br/>　　“哈-哈-哈！”<br/>　　拉莫斯大笑，“口是心非说的就是你这种人。”<br/>　　皮克立刻反击：“也是你这种人，昨天屁眼都湿了还嘴硬。”<br/>　　“你X！”拉莫斯扔了奶茶就跳到皮克背上揍他。<br/>　　“你给我下来！”皮克不胜其烦地抓住拉莫斯乱捶的手，威胁道：“信不信我现在就办了你？！”<br/>　　拉莫斯夹着他的腰，任凭皮克怎么甩都不下来。<br/>　　“我就喜欢在太岁头上动土~”<br/>　　拉莫斯看着皮克尖尖的脑袋，没来由的觉得好玩，揪着一缕竖起来的头发不松手。<br/>　　“拉——莫——斯！”<br/>　　皮克干脆捞起拉莫斯的腿，往旁边的泳池一跳，两个人都浸到了水里，把周围的人吓了一大跳。<br/>　　密集的水淹没了一切噪音，强大的水压搞得拉莫斯的胃很不舒服，更别说下水前他大笑的嘴里此刻被灌满了消毒水味的液体。本能地想要窜出水面，皮克却拽着他的腿不松手。<br/>　　“唔——”<br/>　　拉莫斯试着去推开皮克，无奈大部分力气都被水流冲走，一口气憋到底最后吐出了一个个泡泡。对于皮克这样的游泳老手，在水下憋一会气是小事一桩，不知道为何，他非常想看拉莫斯在自己面前败下阵的模样，那种感觉比赢下一场德比还叫他兴奋。<br/>　　比如现在。<br/>　　拉莫斯挣扎地想钻出去，至关重要的手腕却被自己抓住，等到拉莫斯的窒息点即将来临的刹那皮克抱着他冒出了水面。<br/>　　“Fuck！”<br/>　　拉莫斯吐掉口中的水，精心打理过的头发此刻塌得不成样子，发胶已经随着水流不知道跑到哪里了。他预备着狠狠骂皮克这个疯子一顿，还没张口，嘴唇就被咬住。<br/>　　路人大概以为是“英雄救美”的一幕，纷纷鼓起掌来，只有当事人知道到底是怎么回事。<br/>　　拉莫斯试图挣开皮克的钳制，奈何对方的力气太大，结实的手臂圈住了两人的腰，他们的下身在水的作用下贴在一起，拉莫斯感觉到皮克沉睡的巨根“跳”了一下。<br/>　　他的口腔被完全打开，皮克的舌头代替空气钻了进来，大力地吸吮着他的舌根扫荡者残存的奶茶香气，那种直冲天灵盖的酥麻感让拉莫斯夹紧了大腿。<br/>　　草，这种感觉太奇怪了！<br/>　　离开他的唇瓣前，皮克还故意发出一记响亮的水声。<br/>　　“我的吻技怎么样，男朋友？”<br/>　　拉莫斯直言：你就是个变态！<br/>　　皮克深吸了一口空气，仰起头看着太阳。他的脸上沾满了水珠，没一会那些水汽就被日光带走，只剩一张英俊清晰的脸，那双比天空还要澄澈的眼睛光是看着你就叫人无法站直腿。<br/>　　拉莫斯忽然意识到，杰拉德皮克是个帅哥。<br/>　　“好啦，补偿你。”<br/>　　皮克买了一个甜筒，头上盖着条毛巾坐到拉莫斯身边。<br/>　　拉莫斯嗤地笑了：“我可不是塞斯克。”意思是拿这种来赔礼道歉可不管用。<br/>　　皮克就不信这世上有自己治不了的男人。<br/>　　“不想要冰淇淋？那……难不成你想要我肉偿？也可以啊，现在就回酒店，我伺候你。”<br/>　　拉莫斯额角青筋暴起，要不是碍于在公共场合，他一定会把这个讨厌的加泰人揍得趴下。<br/>　　“拿来！”为了避免皮可在说什么有伤大雅的话，拉莫斯接过了冰淇淋。<br/>　　皮克靠在公交站台的广告牌上，继续抬头望天。<br/>　　“你看什么呢。”<br/>　　“找拉莫斯。”<br/>　　拉莫斯不解地抬起头，干，他为什么要跟身边的人一样弱智。<br/>　　皮克小声地笑，指着其中一片云说：“你看那片云哦，像不像你的屁股。”<br/>　　拉莫斯咬了一口冰淇淋，如果有可能，他一定要问问塞斯克是怎么忍受得了皮克这么些年的傻屌的。<br/>　　“给我吃一口。”<br/>　　见拉莫斯不为所动，皮克揉揉他乱糟糟的头毛，拖长着声调说：“乖~~~”<br/>　　随后拉莫斯把整个甜筒扣到了他的嘴上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“终于见到海了。”<br/>　　塞斯克和托雷斯一放下行李就跑到海边，趁夕阳还没完全沉下来在沙滩上连打了好几个滚。<br/>　　“好久没有这种感觉了。”<br/>　　塞斯克望着托雷斯，远远地牵过他的手，不知道在地上画着什么乱七八糟的图形。<br/>　　托雷斯侧首，与塞斯克对视。<br/>　　“刚才杰拉德给我发短信了。”<br/>　　塞斯克重新转过头，天空铺满了浓重的橘色，追赶而来的是深沉的蓝紫色。它们被揉碎在一起，化成了一条温柔的飘带，迤逦不断。<br/>　　“是吗……”<br/>　　“你就不想知道是什么内容？”<br/>　　塞斯克很诚实地告诉他：“我知道。”<br/>　　托雷斯翻了个身，凑到塞斯克面前，一脸不相信。<br/>　　塞斯克调整了一番姿势以便更好地欣赏托雷斯英气逼人的脸蛋。<br/>　　“我必须说，短发很适合你。”<br/>　　托雷斯笑：“谢谢夸奖，你还没回答我的问题。”<br/>　　“让你照顾我的饮食吧。不要让我吃蘑菇，酸奶要买草莓味的，一天一个冰淇淋不能少……”塞斯克的笑容收敛起来，愁云聚集在眉宇之间，“我很讨厌这样。”<br/>　　他很小声地、很小声地说。<br/>　　“不如现在换你来说说你和杰拉德的故事。”<br/>　　塞斯克提高了些音量，“那我先问你一个问题，好吗？”<br/>　　托雷斯重新躺下去，只是这一次他握住了塞斯克的手。<br/>　　“如果有一天你要去荒岛冒险，你会带哪三样东西？”<br/>　　托雷斯依稀记得这个问题拉莫斯也问过他，当时他的答案是什么？<br/>　　“手机、psp、足球。”<br/>　　塞斯克的嘴角衔起一抹平淡，“很不错的选择。”<br/>　　“那么你呢？”<br/>　　“我啊……也许我只要带一个人去就行了。”<br/>　　塞斯克的眼里慢慢蒙上回忆的色彩，那些被五光十色的玻璃糖纸小心包好的珍贵回忆一直将他压得喘不过气。此刻他把这些酸甜的糖从心口剖出，大方地与托雷斯分享。<br/>　　如果能活一百岁，那么在我人生的前四分之一，皮克几乎占据了全部的时间。不要意外，他陪伴我的日子比我父母多的多。我想，即使回巴塞罗那后我和他分手了，他依旧是我下半生不可缺少的一部分，但那时候，也许我们的立场都变的不同了。<br/>　　八九岁，在拉玛西亚，我们认识了。那时候他很像个猴子，又瘦又高还非常的调皮。在捣蛋方面我和他一拍即合，没有训练的日子我们会一起海滩边拔掉每一辆车的放气阀，一年下来，我们攒了一盒子的放气阀，然后我们把这些金属小玩意卖给五金店，用换来的钱买冰淇淋。我记得当时那个冰淇淋的味道，它和任何时候拿其他钱买来的都不一样，那是属于小恶魔的钱，值得铭记一辈子。长大了，这样的蠢事就不能再做了。<br/>　　后来我去了阿森纳，皮克非常生气，他一年也没理我。我想跟他道歉，可他根本不接我的电话，直到我生日那天，他像上帝派来的天使一样出现在派对上，我和他对视了一秒，就立刻原谅了彼此。他穿过人群把我抱了起来，在我耳边说：Maki，我不远万里给你带来了生日礼物。我问他是什么，他把我的手放到他的心口，后来我再也没见过那般深情的眼神，是少年人独有的纯情和认真。他说：我自己。<br/>　　“我不知道你还有其他的名字，Maki……很可爱。”托雷斯顺势捏了捏塞斯克的耳垂，塞斯克这才露出一丝开心的笑，他接着说。<br/>　　在我回归巴萨前，我们真心相爱，我也在皮克的照顾下得以的忘乎所以，把他的爱当做践踏的资本。2012年的时候我想，就算世界末日，我们依然不会分开。但在更衣室我发现皮克对每个人都像对我那般好。我开始相信传闻，他和博扬，他和伊布，甚至他和我们最好的朋友里奥。晚上，他会在床上跟我解释永远只爱我一个人，可到了第二天，他又是嘻嘻哈哈地和别人打闹在一起，我的心很痛，我被他惯坏了，一点委屈也受不了。我跟他提分手，他不答应，他知道怎么哄我，并且成功了。可我还是觉得我们之间有什么变了，当我们生活在一起，我所幻想的童话故事并没有发生在我们身上，它只存在遥远的童年，一切可能只是我的一厢情愿。<br/>　　“我无法想象离开皮克的日子是怎样的，光是想我的心就痛得要坏了。”塞斯克侧过脸，托雷斯觉得他应该是不想自己看见他的眼泪。<br/>　　“可是，分开也许是最好的结局。他不过是挡在我面前的一座山，如果我不能征服他，那么唯有远离他。”<br/>　　塞斯克吸了吸鼻子，突然坐起来，抓起一把沙子往远处扔。<br/>　　“塞斯克……”托雷斯从背后抱住他，轻柔地用脸颊蹭着塞斯克的后颈。<br/>　　“我其实，没有那么喜欢他……”<br/>　　<br/>　　皮克和拉莫斯可没有时间感伤，他们的任务是来旅游的。在大皇宫拥挤了一下午后他们逛起了夜市。<br/>　　“这真的可以吃吗？”<br/>　　皮克提起木瓜沙拉里的青蟹，疑惑地挑眉。<br/>　　拉莫斯趁他张嘴的时候把蟹腿塞了进去，“闭嘴吃吧！”<br/>　　皮克小心地咀嚼起来，一边点头一边吐了。<br/>　　“这种美味还是留给你享用吧。”很快他去买了杯西瓜汁漱口，又站在烧烤摊前和店主侃大山。<br/>　　拉莫斯想，如果街对面是海该多美好。夜风一吹，温柔拂过心头，一切是那么安静和谐，这种闲适的气氛会让人忘了时间。就像他现在驻足望着皮克，穿着花衬衫的巴萨后卫笑的没个正形，他的衣角被风吹起来，拉莫斯似乎能闻见独属于皮克那份充满活力的香气。某种意义上来说，非常吸引他。<br/>　　费尔南多和皮克是两种完全不同类型的人。十九岁就成为球队队长的费尔南多永远沉得住气，他不会轻易地发火，总是将一切坏的情绪留给自己悄悄地消化，肩上的责任让他成长为一个温柔且强大的男人。而皮克不一样，他有优渥的家境，即使不踢足球也一定能成为某方面的成功人士。与身俱来的自信开阔了他的眼界，使他不把任何人放在眼里，也许你觉得他对你还不错，但仅仅局限在还不错。他的内心深不可测，并不是表面那样的玩世不恭。<br/>　　这样的人，很有趣，也很危险。<br/>　　“发什么呆呢！”<br/>　　皮克跑到拉莫斯身边，拉着他坐在了烧烤摊边。<br/>　　“我吃了三天的冬阴功汤了！要吐了！”拉莫斯嫌弃地等着那一锅红汤，他对东南亚的菜实在不感冒。<br/>　　皮克拿起一串烤虾：“要我给你剥么？”<br/>　　“我有手……”<br/>　　皮克开了一瓶啤酒，美滋滋地倒入玻璃杯里，看着白色的泡沫溢出来，他像个孩子一样发出尖叫。<br/>　　“我现在是你男朋友，你可以差使我做任何事，我很乐意为你做。”<br/>　　皮克仍旧拿起虾开始给拉莫斯剥起来。<br/>　　拉莫斯还没受过这样的“热情款待”，一时不知道该说什么，愣愣地看着皮克娴熟地展示剥虾手艺。这得剥了多少年才能这么顺手啊……<br/>　　“你这样给我一种我还没断奶的感觉。”拉莫斯晒笑：“不是每个人都想被照顾，对我来说这种感觉很难受。”<br/>　　拉莫斯另外拿起一串虾，自顾自吃了起来。<br/>　　皮克目瞪口呆地盯着他，惊呼怎么可以不把虾壳去掉就往嘴里送的。拉莫斯则告诉他这么吃不仅不会死人反而更有嚼劲。<br/>　　“我想吃什么，怎么吃都取决我自己，这是我的权利和自由，不需要你来安排，我可不喜欢这样的服务。”<br/>　　拉莫斯含沙射影的话让皮克的心情变得有点糟，他吮掉杯口的酒沫，酸溜溜地说：“你不喜欢自然有别人喜欢。”<br/>　　“哦。”拉莫斯又大声吃掉了一个虾，他把空酒杯递给皮克，笑着说：“不过我喜欢你帮我倒酒。”<br/>　　皮克这才展颜，接过拉莫斯的杯子给他倒满。<br/>　　“喝了酒就挺想说真心话了。”<br/>　　拉莫斯打了个饱嗝，苦涩的酒顺着喉咙滑入体内，把心肝脾全都揪到了一起，乱七八糟的情绪从身体的四面八方涌到口中，他很想找个无关紧要的人倾吐一番。<br/>　　诚然皮克不是个诉苦的好对象，但眼下拉莫斯也没有其他的选择。<br/>　　“你和托雷斯吗？其实我觉得一见钟情挺不靠谱的。”<br/>　　皮克不相信一见钟情，这种因素催生下的爱情绝对不长久。<br/>　　“谁跟你说我跟他是一见钟情。”拉莫斯酒杯见底，又伸过去让皮克倒满。<br/>　　“我很早就知道他了，但是那时候他还不认识我。”<br/>　　“这么说是暗恋咯？”<br/>　　拉莫斯撑着脑袋，大方地承认：“他值得所有人喜欢。”<br/>　　皮克表示赞同：“托雷斯是个不错的人。”<br/>　　“比你的塞斯克还要不错嘛。”<br/>　　这句话果然让皮克警觉了起来，他告诉拉莫斯自己不想谈感情的事。<br/>　　“为什么啊？还有那天在机场你们吵什么呢？那样子真幼稚到家了，你们经常那样吗？”<br/>　　拉莫斯的杯子再次见底，这回皮克很自觉地给他续上。<br/>　　“我们的问题和你们不一样。”<br/>　　“说来听听？”<br/>　　皮克杯子里丰盈的酒沫不知不觉就消失不见了，附着在杯壁的气泡也一点点潜上岸化成空气，像这样眼睁睁看着事情发展成最坏的结果却一点办法也没有的失落感让他很难受。<br/>　　“我和塞斯克……认识十七年了……十七年。”<br/>　　这足足比拉莫斯和托雷斯相识的时间多了一半，在如此漫长的年岁里，感情发酵再正常不过了。<br/>　　不论是死亡带来的悲伤还是爱情萌发的激情，都抵不过时间。<br/>　　“我想，在前面的时光里我是爱他的。但是在某一天，某个时间点我突然发现，我对他的爱不再是那么回事。就像杯子里的泡沫，虚假的膨胀最后却化为乌有，原来那只是一杯连气泡都不愿意多呆的液体。然而我依旧选择陪伴在他身边照顾他呵护他，这种习惯连同他自身已经完全深入我的骨髓这辈子都不可能抛弃。我非常了解，我做不出伤害塞斯克心的事，但我却真的没办法……没办法像曾经那么爱他了。”<br/>　　因为皮克的话，拉莫斯陷入了思考。他害怕自己和托雷斯也会变成皮克法布雷加斯那样，辛苦筑起的高楼朝夕间崩塌却不知道是哪一步做错了。皮克尚且能意识到自己的真心，那么他呢？<br/>　　我是爱费尔南多的，至少到现在依旧坚定不移地爱着。<br/>　　皮克开了一瓶酒，直接往嘴里灌，冰冷的酒精洪水似地冲进口中毫不留情面地让他呛得眼睛都红了。<br/>　　“我依然爱他，像爱我的家人一般爱他。他也一样，只不过我们还不肯捅破这层窗户纸，恐惧着真相到来的一天，怕连朋友都做不成了。”皮克晃了晃酒瓶，笑着问：“塞尔吉奥，你有什么好主意吗？”<br/>　　拉莫斯抢过他的酒，一股脑地全部喝下了肚。<br/>　　“喝醉了，什么烦恼都会了却。”<br/>　　“真的吗？”皮克蓝色的眼眸里闪着跃跃欲试的光芒，“那么老板，再给我们来一箱啤酒！”<br/>　　“如果回马德里后托雷斯找你分手你会怎么办？”<br/>　　“我啊……我会同意。”<br/>　　“为什么啊？你不爱他了么？”<br/>　　“正是因为爱才放手啊。如果他亲口告诉我不再爱我了，我不会纠缠。”<br/>　　“你……还挺放得下的。”<br/>　　拉莫斯和皮克互相搀扶着在四处无人的街道摇摇晃晃地走着。<br/>　　“绑的太紧不是好事，分开不失为一种解药。”<br/>　　“我看是毒药还差不多。”<br/>　　“你呢。如果回去以后塞斯克和你说分手呢？”<br/>　　皮克望天，酒精麻痹下的大脑模糊了视线，他找不到星星了。<br/>　　“我应该会痛哭流涕地请求他不要这么绝情……”<br/>　　“那你的内心真的这么想吗？”<br/>　　“谁知道呢？也许吧……也许我会答应然后在巴塞罗那开一个盛大的单身派对。”<br/>　　“喔，那到时一定要邀请我啊。”<br/>　　皮克看着身边拉莫斯，这家伙不刺人的时候还蛮好看的，那些短短的胡子蹭上去一定痒痒的……于是皮克真的低头去蹭拉莫斯的脸颊。<br/>　　“爱情万岁！”<br/>　　<br/>　　从落地窗外钻进来的海风将窗帘的一角拂过床上人的脚踝，圆润的脚趾猛地痉挛，塞斯克睁开了眼。<br/>　　托雷斯仍旧熟睡着，长长的睫毛微颤，他似乎陷入了梦魇，连眉毛都打结在一起。<br/>　　塞斯克挪了挪身体，小心翼翼地吻了吻托雷斯的嘴唇，那沾着露水的玫瑰花瓣是如此柔嫩脆弱，只是轻轻地碰了一下，塞斯克的心尖就颤了起来。<br/>　　他满足地浅笑，起身去够托雷斯的ipod。<br/>　　“什么时候偷偷加了歌进去？”<br/>　　托雷斯的手背挡在眼前，干涩的嗓音极具诱惑力。<br/>　　塞斯克靠在枕垫上，顺手将耳机塞进托雷斯的耳朵里：“我觉得那首歌非常好听，你说过的，我们现在是情侣，要分享一切。”<br/>　　托雷斯换了个舒服的姿势抱住塞斯克，额头擦着塞斯克的腰，像留恋主人的小宠物一般粘人。<br/>　　[Is this place we used to love?<br/>　　Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<br/>　　Oh simple thing where have you gone]<br/>　　“Where have you gone……”<br/>　　托雷斯唇齿苦涩，得到的回答是：费尔南多，我们去潜水吧。<br/>　　昨天他们出发去了一个私人岛屿，入住的星级酒店有自己的私人海滩和潜水区。<br/>　　塞斯克租好了装备，和教练交流着注意事项，时不时望向托雷斯。<br/>　　“等会我们一起下去。”<br/>　　托雷斯坐在一旁的椅子上，捂着脸不说话。<br/>　　塞斯克看出了他的紧张，换了一种轻松的口吻安抚他：“我问过教练了，里面没有鲨鱼，只有漂亮的珊瑚和热带鱼，如果不睁大眼睛的话就看不到了。”<br/>　　托雷斯岔开指缝，茶色的眼睛转个不停。<br/>　　“真的？”<br/>　　塞斯克莞尔：“我不会骗你。”<br/>　　不知为何，托雷斯想干呕的冲动慢慢抑制下去，他跟在塞斯克身后，教练在说什么全然没听进去，他的眼里，只有黑发少年漂亮的后颈线。<br/>　　迷迷糊糊地被推进水里，托雷斯的恐惧才重新从脚底开始涌到心头。他慌张地四处寻找塞斯克的踪迹，他想大叫，可是他的嘴里插着呼吸管，一开口似乎就有海水窜进嘴里。背后一双手按着自己往下游，托雷斯挣扎着四肢，完全忘了该怎么游泳，他想回到岸上，他想大口地呼吸，他想听见塞斯克的声音……<br/>　　窒息感越来越来强，托雷斯觉得海水拼命地涌进了呼吸管内，他努力地尝试往上浮，可恐惧缠住了他的身体。<br/>　　我不会要死了吧……欧洲杯世界杯冠军球员因为一次潜水而丧命？这样的标题也太可笑了！<br/>　　正当托雷斯还在臆想墓志铭的时候他的手被人紧扣住，托雷斯缓缓扭头，他终于见到了塞斯克。黑色的眼睛一如既往的明亮，它正鼓励着托雷斯放轻松。<br/>　　托雷斯回握住塞斯克的手，冥冥之中一股强大的力量通过手心传到托雷斯的手掌，他从未体验过这样温柔的保护，因为往往都是他去保护别人，就像旅行的一开始，是他以过来人的身份劝慰塞斯克，而现在全然不同了。<br/>　　托雷斯不自觉地勾起了嘴角，他们在海底漫步，看着银色的鱼群穿梭在斑斓的珊瑚丛中，那一刻，身体轻盈了起来，好像能随着鱼群一起甩动鱼鳍，从海的最深处一跃而上去亲吻炙热的阳光，再重新拥抱大海。<br/>　　爱情从来都不是生命的全部，在短暂的一生中，或许他还有其他更重要的事去追逐。<br/>　　游到浅水区后托雷斯卸下了水肺，他一把捧住塞斯克的脸胡乱地吻起来。<br/>　　塞斯克不知所措地想要问个明白，但托雷斯太过用力，自己被他紧紧地箍在怀里。<br/>　　托雷斯吻着吻着哭了，又傻乎乎地笑了，他抵着塞斯克的额头，与他鼻尖相触。<br/>　　“塞斯克……谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉莫斯醒来的时候头痛欲裂，他从床上爬起，却发现自己的腰疼得仿佛瘫痪了一半。他瞬间想起昨晚回到酒店关上门后他就和皮克抵死缠绵起来。<br/>　　淦？我在下面的吗？！<br/>　　他只能想起他被皮克压在墙上，那家伙脱光了他的衣服，不停地揉着他的屁股……<br/>　　“杰拉德！”<br/>　　拉莫斯大吼了一声，正巧皮克从浴室走了出来。<br/>　　“发生了什么？！”<br/>　　皮克赤身裸体地站在床前，身上还覆着细小的水珠。他前后动着腰，色情地模仿交媾时的动作。<br/>　　“做情侣之间该做的事啊。”<br/>　　皮克爬上床，欺上拉莫斯的身吻他的背。<br/>　　“你无耻！”<br/>　　拉莫斯试着推开他，无果，只能骂他。<br/>　　皮克勾住他的脖子，努力帮他回忆昨晚的细节：“我无耻你淫荡，真是天生一对～”<br/>　　“你说什么呢！”<br/>　　皮克的笑容和平时很不一样，他咬住拉莫斯的耳朵，学着拉莫斯的语气说：“大鸡巴操穿小骚穴吧！”<br/>　　拉莫斯的耳根通红，他转头正想反驳就被皮克封住了嘴。皮克掐了一把拉莫斯的腰肉就轻松地撬开了他的嘴，野蛮地搅着津液充沛的口腔，霸道地卷走所有空气，皮克满意地欣赏着拉莫斯快要过呼吸的脸，他才在浴室里抚慰过一番的阴茎又有勃起的趋势。<br/>　　拉莫斯当然感受到了隔着被子埋在臀缝间的性器正在兴奋，愤怒的同时又极其渴望重演一遍昨晚的场景，他甚至轻轻地撅起了屁股只为更好地感受皮克性器的轮廓。<br/>　　皮克一面吻着拉莫斯一面拉开被子，让阴茎完全贴到拉莫斯的臀缝里。<br/>　　他还记得早上刚从拉莫斯后穴里抽出阴茎时他的小穴还缩不回去，现在一看依旧缩回了原来的形状，周围一圈粉红昭示着昨晚他恶劣的行径。也是，被两个大囊袋那么拍不红才怪呢。<br/>　　皮克享受着脑海中交合时的水声，和拉莫斯做爱让他感到前所未有的刺激和新鲜。<br/>　　拉莫斯也被他磨得有些意乱情迷，但他突然想到了费尔南多，又立刻为自己的行为感到羞愧和耻辱。<br/>　　“滚开！”<br/>　　拉莫斯一个大力推开皮克，翻身下床去洗澡。<br/>　　皮克长长地吐了一口气，开始念经好让自己的小兄弟赶紧冷静下来。<br/>　　他想到了和塞斯克间的纠葛，一下子就没了想闯入浴室和拉莫斯洗鸳鸯浴的性致。<br/>　　塞斯克回归以来，他们还没有分开超过一天。而今天已经是love shuffle第四天了，自己居然一点也不盼望着回国那一天。<br/>　　和拉莫斯在一起的时候很放松，可以和他尽情的打闹说笑，想亲他摸他的时候也不用瞻前顾后，无非是挨一顿揍。尽管拉莫斯不肯承认，但他们在床上还挺契合的，有点儿臭味相投。<br/>　　皮克放声大笑，不得不说，这几天还真他娘的开心。<br/>　　温热的水从上至下将拉莫斯浇了个遍，他不认为皮克会骗他，如果他真的说了那么不知廉耻的话，那是否意味着……<br/>　　不！<br/>　　拉莫斯甩了甩黏糊的发，一遍遍地告诉自己这只是一次酒后乱性，他依旧对费尔南多保持忠诚。<br/>　　忠诚……<br/>　　拉莫斯又笑了。<br/>　　男人之间的爱情，谈忠诚似乎有些可笑。他们不会怀孕，不会有孩子，似乎没有任何东西来维系忠诚。所谓忠诚，就是一坨狗屎。<br/>　　他把手伸到身后，犹豫片刻，探入了那片此前从未被人踏足的领域，把皮克留下来的子子孙孙全部抠出来。拉莫斯渐渐想起了昨晚的细节，那些过于震撼色情的画面在脑海中数倍放大，他还能从自己嘴里听到不要脸的骚浪情话。说真的，很早以前，他就想托雷斯能和自己这么说。他没想到这种独特的性癖能被皮克完全激发出来。<br/>　　他们可真是……一丘之貉。<br/>　　拉莫斯关掉花洒，冲了出去。<br/>　　“杰拉德。”<br/>　　皮克昏昏沉沉的大脑被这一吼彻底清醒过来，他把埋在枕头里的脸面朝着拉莫斯，笑着问：“回想起来了？我可没骗你。”<br/>　　拉莫斯跳到床上，捧住皮克的脸，认真地说：“最后几天，认真地love shuffle，好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　三天后，两对情侣在曼谷机场相遇。<br/>　　皮克看着没有胡子的塞斯克，刹那间好像重回到了十年前，小塞斯克就站在他面前，他应该展开双臂热情地奔过去抱住他，然后献上自己最赤忱的亲吻，告诉他我很想你。<br/>　　但是现在，他像被钉在了原地一步未动，露出一个了然的笑。<br/>　　他和塞斯克就隔着一个值机柜台的距离，认识了这么多年，就算不说话他们也能知道对方在想什么。<br/>　　[皮克，分手吧。]<br/>　　[你能照顾好自己吗？]<br/>　　[我已经二十七岁了。]<br/>　　[那我们还是朋友吗？]<br/>　　[这一点从来不会变。现在，你可以过来抱我吗？]<br/>　　[我想，答案是不。]<br/>　　<br/>　　“塞尔吉奥，这个还给你。”<br/>　　托雷斯从书包里拿出ipod递到拉莫斯面前。<br/>　　“我想，我可能要重新买一个随身听了。”<br/>　　托雷斯的故作轻松令拉莫斯非常难过，他把ipod紧紧攥在手里，那是他珍藏八年的美好，沉得可以将他一击致命。<br/>　　“我爱过你。”<br/>　　托雷斯上前拥住拉莫斯，很快又松开了他。如此短暂的拥抱却让拉莫斯产生了无比漫长的错觉，在相拥的瞬间，他仿佛穿过了整个人生航线，可是最后失望地发现终点并不是费尔南多。<br/>　　拉莫斯缓缓地、长长地吐了一口气，当一直躲在云后的太阳露出真容时，他在灿烂的阳光下笑着对托雷斯说：“谢谢你，费尔南多，在伦敦照顾好自己。”<br/>　　托雷斯也笑了：“我会的。你呢，回马德里后准备做什么？”<br/>　　拉莫斯“啊”了一声，目光越过托雷斯定在某个人身上。<br/>　　“我啊，应该会去参加一个派对吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>